


Alone in the Dark

by FancyHatChuuya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Anxiety, College, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Parties, Rape, friendships, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1397179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyHatChuuya/pseuds/FancyHatChuuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a party gone wrong, Stiles is dealing with the aftermath of being raped. He's scared, and he doesn't have anyone to lean on. He feels alone, that is until he meets Lydia Martin, the girl of his dreams. Stiles/Lydia. Warning: Triggering Content. Read at your own risk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone in the Dark

Stiles Stilinksi has always been known as the guy who talks way too much. His one friend, Scott McCall, is the only one who listens to his useless rambling and doesn't mind. He likes Stiles the way that he is. Now that Stiles and Scott have started college, everything is a lot different. They've started to drift and Stiles doesn't really like it. Scott on the other hand has taken this time to meet new people and that unfortunately leaves Stiles out of the loop. Scott goes out to parties, and has met a girl, Allison. Allison has taken up all of Scott's time. That's all he cares about anymore. Allison this, Allison that. He's even been neglecting his school work, but he's always done that, it's not that big of a surprise.

Stiles looked in his mirror at his scrawny figure. He's changed a lot too. He's more quiet, he stopped making an attempt to follow Scott around, and stays locked in his room unless he's in class. Tonight he's decided to go to a party. Scott invited him because Allison went home to spend time with her parents. Stiles knew that he was just a second choice, but that's better than nothing, right?

He sucked in a breath and checked his appearance again. Everything was in check. There wasn't a hair out of place, no stains on his clothing, and he chose to wore his contacts instead of his glasses. He heard a knock at the door and turned away from the mirror.

"Coming!" He yelled and ran out of the bathroom door, tripping over some clothes as he reached for the door.

"Hey Stiles." Scott chirped cheerfully. "Ready to get going? The party is over at the Parris House across campus, it's going to be so awesome. Lots of booze." Scott surveyed the room, waiting for Stiles to respond.

"Yeah. Does this look okay?" He was wearing a nice pair of jeans and a leather jacket that he got for Christmas. Usually he was just a jeans and plaid kind of guy, but he wanted to make a good impression on these people. He wanted to make some new friends.

"You look great! Let's go." Scott turned and walked out of the room, heading for the parking lot.

"Okay." Stiles said under his breath.

As they drove up to the party they could feel the vibrations from the music pounding from the house. People were everywhere. They were puking in the bushes, making out on the lawn, and dancing...badly. Stiles looked over at Scott with uncertainty, but Scott seemed unaffected by the nature of the party. Scott parked and they both got out of the car and walked into the house. The smoke made Stiles gag and there were people all around him. In a place like this, it's hard not to feel claustrophobic. He looked around and noticed that he'd lost Scott.

"Scott?" Stiles yelled, but he could hardly even hear himself above the noise. Stiles looked around some more and found his way into the kitchen. It was less crowded and there was less smoke. Stiles sighed with relief and spotted some beer in a bucket. He went over and grabbed one. He'd never had much to drink, certainly not beer. He thought Beer tasted like piss, and didn't really understand what was so great about it.

He snapped the tab and drank the cool liquid, gagging as he did. He sat down on the bar stool to his left and watched the people in front of him. They were a bunch of football jocks talking to a few freshman girls. They were all drunk. The guys started to get closer to the girls, even though they didn't seem to want their attention.

"Aww, come on sweetheart. You know you want it." He whispered into her ear as he stroked her hair.

"Uh, no I think I don't." She pushed him and a look of disgust showed on her face. The guy bumped into a few of his friends and he dropped his drink. It made a clash on the tile floor and Beer spilled everywhere.

"Bitch, you're going to pay for that!" He made a move for her and grabbed her hair. She screeched.

"HEY!" Stiles got up from his stool and ran to the guys, even though he was half their size.

"Let her go. She already said she doesn't want to hang out with you." He swallowed. This was a bad idea.

The guy dropped his hold on the girls hair. She and her friends looked over at Stiles, and then ran out of the room. Stiles didn't blame them, given the chance, he would have too. The guy looked at him with a smirk on his face.

"If she didn't want me, maybe you do? Is that why you interrupted us?"

Stiles started to panic. He glanced around looking for an escape, but was grabbed by the guys friends.

"You're going to wish you were dead." His friend screamed in his ear and pulled him over towards the stairs to the right.

"No, please don't do this. I promise I'll leave and I'll never talk to you again. Please." He pleaded with them. Tears had started to fall. This wasn't happening. His father had taught him all of these things about rape and how to prevent it, but his mind blanked at this moment. It was useless.

"Aww, come on. You want this. Admit it." The guy twisted his arm behind his back. Stiles cried out in pain.

"Say it. Say you want it." He twisted harder.

"I WANT IT!" Stiles screamed and fell to the ground. His breathing was heavy. The guys looked down at him, all of them smiling. One reached down for him.

"No, no, no! Please!" Stiles tried to crawl away, but the guy grabbed his arms and gripped him tight.

"Yes," he licked his lips. "you mean yes, right?" They had come to a room.

"Get him on the bed."

"No! I won't do it!" The guy punched Stiles could taste the blood.

"No..." Stiles whispered. It was no use. He couldn't fight them. There was no way. He just gave in.


End file.
